lunaris_fanon_hubfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Dionisio Garcia/Dio, The Judge, The Jury, The Executioner...
What's this about, you may ask? The reason that this community is so fragmented, Nick. It's been over a year, so I'll expect that tensions have at least died down from then. Now, this ISN'T about if Nick is guilty of the shit he did, he already served his sentence from that from Wikia. This is about if he deserves a second chance from everyone. Now, I know what you're thinking: "Dio, Nick was a tyrannical asshole to us for a few months, of course we're not giving him a second chance". Now let me step right in and say this: "Sure, he was an asshole for a few months". "But he's served his time now". If you know me, I really, really, REALLY, REALLY hate being a judge of others. But since this problem is still lingering, I'm going to solve it right now. I don't play puppets with my words, you all should already know that by now. I'm taking a simple vote. You can either vote to forgive Nick and give him a second chance, (I'm not saying you gotta be best friends with him, you just gotta respect him as a person) Or you can vote to not forgive him and say screw him. (And I really don't care if you can't, or don't want to, forgive him, I'm not judging you) I don't care who picks which side in the end. I just want reasoning for both sides, not just bias because of what he did. That is why I have to be the judge in the first place, because nobody else can be truly impartial here. (No, I'm not saying that as a challenge, I'm saying it because it's true) So I'm just going to sit here now and await everyone's answers. I'll listen to the arguments, questions, comments, whatever the Hell there is. And when all is said and done, I will make my final ruling on this. I've been asked to play judge in the past, and I pretty much just played around since I didn't want to do it. But I've had enough of watching this year-old soap opera, that isn't helping anyone, cause problems. I am NOT doing this as a way to force everyone's forgiveness or condemnation on Nick, I could care less about that. I'm doing this to finally set the record straight, so that everyone can say what they need to say and this can end. Please note something though, and this isn't being aimed at anyone in particular, this is a warning for everyone who decides to vote. "I'm not going to just sit here and let all of you raise hell with this issue and get into heated arguments over this shit again, if I'm going to be a damn judge, I'm going to keep order". (And I respectfully ask the admins here to help me with that) Now, I'm done speaking for the moment. I will say no more on this until I have answers. Category:Blog posts